Yuki ga Futte Cry
by Sacred Refrain
Summary: It was snowing on the day they broke up wiht each other. And today, one year after that fateful day, Bakura thinks about what he did to deserve such a loneliness as it snowed outside.


SR: Konnichiwa, Minna san! I was inspired by the twenty minutes of snowing on Friday, and this is the result. Just to warn everyone before you guys start reading, this is a one-shot Bakura angst shounen ai song fic. And my very first one too! This is based on the song 'Pure Snow' from Himiko-den. It will be in Bakura's POV. Please be gentle of the flames if you are planning to flame, ok? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh  
Yuki ga Futte ~Cry~  
  
By: Silver Reflection  
  
~ Song lyrics  
( ) = English translation  
~konayuki ga maiorite kita machi de  
  
(In this city where a powder snow comes dancing down from heaven)  
  
toiki ga shiroku sora ni hodokete yuku  
  
(my sigh fades white up to the sky.)  
  
anata no koto omoeba doushite?  
  
(When I think about you, I don't know why but)  
  
konna ni mune ga atsuku naru  
  
(my heart gets so warm...)~  
Damn it all…………….  
Off all days, it just had to snow today. I personally HATE the snow; we never had snow back in Egypt, even in winter it felt like summer. I sat here by the window in our room, the one that both Aibou and me shared together. The snow outside was gently waltzing down to the cold hard surface of this planet. Some of the white substances landed on the window, I absent-mindedly began to count the snowflakes with my index finger on the frozen glass. Funny, my heart felt like as cold as the clear glass of the window.  
~ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi no naka  
  
(When I realize, I am always amidst a crowd of people.)  
  
youfuku uriba window nozoku to  
  
(When I look in the clothing shop window,)  
  
kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru  
  
(Even if I won't buy anything, I end up picking something out,)  
  
anata ni niai sou da nante  
  
(Because I think that it might look good on you.)~  
It had been exactly one year since he left me.  
~BAKA mitai da yo ne  
  
(I look like a fool, don't I?)  
  
ima wa hayaranai ne  
  
(That's not cool anymore, is it?)  
  
tomodachi no koibito to  
  
(Though I knew you're my friend's boyfriend,)  
  
wakattete suki ni natte  
  
(I ended up falling in love with you.)~  
He left me for the arms of my best friend. Why, of all the people that he could choose, why must had he chosen to go for the arms of him. The arms of Malik Ishtar. Why?   
~shou ga nai warawarete mo ii  
  
(There's nothing I can do. You can laugh at me if you want,)  
  
taisetsu na kimochi  
  
(my precious feelings.)~  
"I can't help but fall for him. I love him, and I don't want to lie to both of us anymore…"  
~Pure snow Pure heart futari  
  
(Pure snow Pure heart It was)  
  
deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
  
(snowing on the day we met, too).  
  
koi yori mo setsunakute  
  
(I felt a fate upon us)  
  
ai yori mo USO no nai  
  
(more heart-wrenching than passion,)  
  
unmei wo kanjita no  
  
(more truthful than love.)~  
Lie my ass! - It was a good thing that my light wasn't home that time, I would had used him as my human punching bag. I used the pillow instead. Did he use me so he could see Malik? Or did we actually really have a time when the both of us loved each other?  
~kanojo ga hanasu jimanbanashi wo  
  
(I even listen to her bragging,)  
  
odoke nagara kiitari mo suru kedo  
  
(making fun of her all the while,)  
  
yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no   
  
(but (for her) to be alone would be heart-breaking. )  
  
tomodachi no kamen wa omotai  
  
(The mask of friendship is a heavy burden)~  
I bet that Ryou is in front of a warm fireplace with, what did he call that mug of sweet melted mud? - Oh yes, hot chocolate. Sitting in the arms of his lover, snuggling and both enjoying the love that they share. No one thought that he was the one to melt the ice of the great Seto Kaiba, most of them thought it would be Yugi or maybe even Jounochi. It was love in first sight at Battle City Tournament, during the first round of me against Yugi…. Or should I say him.   
~nande anata shika  
  
(Why are you the only one)  
  
dame nan darou ne  
  
(I can't be with?)  
  
omou toki mechakucha ni  
  
(When I think about that,)  
  
jibun wo kowashitaku naru  
  
(I want to break myself up completely.)~  
I sighed against the window, leaving a small mist coloring a small part of the snow-decorated window. I had developed a habit of sighing a lot when Ryou was not around. I guessed that Ryou remembered what today was, he offered to stay with me until I kicked him out of the house. I don't want anyone to see how vulnerable I am now.  
~sonna toki sesaete kureru no  
  
(In times like those, what gives me support)  
  
ichimai no shashin  
  
(is a single picture.)~  
I wanted this feeling inside me to go away. I could feel how weak my heart is now, just like the delicate snowflakes on the other side of the window. I hate being like this, even though this is who I am. I jumped at the wet feeling that rolled down my pale cheek, my vision was blurring. When was the last time I cried? I thought I forgot how to cry anymore. I gathered myself into a ball and silently sobbed into my knees.   
~Pure snow Pure heart ano hi  
  
(Pure snow Pure heart I'm sure that)  
  
mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba  
  
(if I had a bit more courage that day,)  
  
samui kisetsu no sei to  
  
(I could've flown to your embrace)  
  
tobikonde iketa hazu   
  
(and blamed it on the chilly season )  
  
demo nazeka dekinakatta  
  
(but for some reason, I couldn't do it.)~  
I don't want to be alone anymore. My father abandoned me after my mother died. I kept myself alive for as long as I remembered. I raided tombs of past pharaohs to support myself, teaching myself to throw away all emotions. Then he showed up and sealed me into my Millennium Ring for eternity; spending 5000 or so odd years in the darkness by myself. I want to be with someone. I hate being alone!  
~Pure snow Pure heart kitto  
  
(Pure snow Pure heart I definitely won't)  
  
naitari shita koto mo kuyamanai  
  
(even regret the fact that I cried.)  
  
wakari kitta tsuyogari  
  
(I'll forever wait)  
  
kidzuite kureru koto wo  
  
(for you to realize)  
  
itsu made mo matte'ru  
  
(my obviously fake bravery.)~  
Damn it all! What did I ever do to the gods before I was born in Egypt? Why were the gods playing with my heart? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be free?  
~Pure snow Pure heart futari  
  
(Pure snow Pure heart It was)  
  
deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
  
(snowing on the day we met, too.)  
  
koi yori mo setsunakute  
  
(I felt a fate upon us)  
  
ai yori mo USO no nai  
  
(more heart-wrenching than passion,)  
  
unmei wo kanjita no  
  
(more truthful than love.)~  
It was snowing on the day he left me too.  
End.  
So, what do you guys think about it? I think most of you already guessed who was the one that broke Bakura's heart by now.The lyrics of the song I got them over at animelyrics.com. If anyone wants me to keep going, I might think about it. If not, this will stay a one-shot. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review before you go! 


End file.
